


火吻之海

by Rachel_0507



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_0507/pseuds/Rachel_0507
Summary: “反正无论如何你的味道总不会让我情况恶化不是么，你是omega，Bruce，我也是。”我大约有些局促，语气也烦躁起来。“我要独自把自己送上高潮，就在这个陌生的alpha信息素香薰的包围下吗？如果，如果……”





	火吻之海

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> omega！Bruce，omega！Dick  
> 第一人称视角轮换

-

 

“那么，或许至少可以留下你的外套？”

 

在为这份简单的卑鄙感到自责之前，我抢先深吸一口气，用Bruce的味道敲晕了自己。

 

 

 

 

苏克·马尔希·李。

 

这天晚宴上每当我跟任何一个人碰杯，都会在心里默念一遍这个名字。苏克。那是Bruce收养我不久后第一次把我带到这样上层人士觥筹交错的旋流里，向我介绍的第一个“有身份的人”。马尔希。他的女伴甚至咯咯笑着捏了我的脸。李。

 

没有太多特殊意义，我把铭记这个无关紧要的名字当作一场仪式。一场，我终于和“Bruce的另一面”也紧密相连的仪式，那时我甚至还没有第二性别的生理概念，就已经把养父是omega的知识点存入了脑海。

 

Bruce是omega吗？Bruce Wayne没有必要隐瞒。他把这种适合风月场合的性别分化当成一次顺水推舟，从公开那天起，所有人提起韦恩少爷都会兴奋（却矜持）地咽下口水，再翻一个看笑话似的白眼。

 

而至于蝙蝠侠，他说自己是任何一种性别大概都没人会百分百相信他的话。于是这成了个秘密，没人能针对他的第二性别去制定任何不利于他的计划。

 

苏克·马尔希·李。

 

我跟人们碰杯，在灯光璀璨的境地保持夜巡般的清醒。致力于消解浪漫和意外可能是我家的家族传统，尤其是我正身处性别觉醒的年龄区间而它又迟迟没有到来。我得有万分的小心，以便在分化的那一瞬间能够迅速冷静地给自己来上一针，防止自己的信息素流窜或是失控脱力造成不必要的麻烦，特别是在我穿上那身红色制服的时候。

 

我进入这样的状态已经有两个多月了，而Bruce，百分之百，比我更早。

 

初次分化真是件难以掌控也难以预料后果的事情。它简直让我的导师如临大敌，给我在万能腰带和贴身口袋里塞满了三种以上应急方案，让我无论变A变O都能应对从容。他甚至为我做过模拟测试，严苛程度堪比罗宾第一次上岗就任时需要通过的那种。“Dick，”他严肃地说，“我需要你保证自己的安全。”

 

“我需要你做巴拉巴拉”，而不是“你必须得巴拉巴拉”。Bruce就是Bruce。

 

我对这事的重要性深以为然，但还是得尝试着让他放松点。“但愿我别是个beta，”我真诚地说，“我太喜欢你给我的这几片屏蔽贴的味道啦，Bruce。”

 

苏克·马尔希·李。

 

Bruce就在几米开外的桌边与女士们交谈，他看起来得体又迷人。我期盼宴会早些结束，对随时可能到来的分化期的戒心使我变得有些不解风情，不能用完美的话语和状态取悦前来搭讪的人们着实让人感到郁闷。苏克·马尔……

 

嘿，等等。这杯酒简直意义非凡。

 

我尝试着清了清嗓子，呵出一口热气，喉头忽然异常干渴地缩紧，酸软从指尖开始蔓延。眼前的光芒毫无征兆的晕成一片。这符合Bruce向我描述的前兆。事实上，他不仅向我详尽描述了他当年出现的……症状？还收集了尽可能多alpha和omega分化期可能出现反应的资料要求我警惕。我警惕了，而下一秒我确定了。

 

如果非要我具体描述两腿间液体涌出的怪异感觉，请先给我一台被情色小说家的手指摸过的复古打字机，还有暧昧的紫罗兰色灯光。

 

 

“我差点以为你会就地宣布这个消息。”我裹了裹身上披着的毯子，挪动脑袋在Bruce肩头找了个舒适的位置，“高举我的手臂，‘女士们先生们，你们一定见过我的被监护人，是的……’”

 

就像他当年对自己做的那样。有人甚至直言他的行为丢尽了韦恩夫妇的颜面。

 

“omega？你确定吗。”他依然紧锁着眉头，毫不留情地打断我用药后的喋喋不休，“……屏蔽贴可以撕下来了，车子隔离效果很好。”

 

他的手掌托起我的脑袋，尽量小心地把那片他改进过的信息素屏蔽贴从我的后颈揭下。那一瞬间迸发的信息素一定过于凶猛，我听见他轻轻地咳呛。

 

前面开着车的Alf是位beta，大约不会被我的味道困扰，只是抬起头从后视镜里关切地看着，附随一个安抚的微笑。我爱他脸上的细纹，为之感到安心。

 

Bruce亲自确认了我分化的结果，眉心的结终于稍有舒展。

 

我阖上眼睛，长舒了口气，“omega，哈？”

 

“嗯。”他点点头，拍了拍我的肩膀。

 

Bruce不会给我提供过多的支撑点，我也并未在他坚实可靠的胸膛栖息太久。严格的特训起了作用，我几乎在确认自己分化的同时就把口袋里的抑制剂戳进了指尖。那剂冰凉的药液效力强得惊人，最关键的是把本该汹涌的情欲封锁到暗无天日，足够让我维持还算舒服的身体状态直到返回庄园。我无法软成一团发情的猫咪四处乱蹭，也不必要Bruce再用手臂环抱着我。

 

这件本该让人手忙脚乱的事情，似乎就这样被我们轻易地化解了。当然这就是我们希望见到的结果，至少说明我们为此所做的一切准备都完美而精准。

 

没有生理不适下的引导抚慰，没有神智不清的耳鬓厮磨，没有过于温存的交颈缠绵。我说什么来着，消解浪漫是家族传统。向来如此。

 

我大概是总有些失望的。我想他触碰我，就像我幼年初来乍到时那样，为什么来自Bruce的拥抱永远供不应求而他却在我初现成长趋势时便停下了？

 

而分化期或许会是我这一生最为脆弱的时刻。

 

如果这都不足以让我有底气在超龄之后再去向这个人索取一些亲热。

 

苏克·马尔希·李。

 

我侧过脸去望向窗外，莫名地念起这个名字，耳畔有玻璃杯碰撞的叫声。Bruce为自己准备了上百种信息素的味道，靡丽的，放浪的，凛冽的，晴朗的，今天为出席晚宴而喷洒的只是其中一种，毫无出挑。而我枕着他的肩膀，他原生的气味被我从一万层伪装之下轻易地分辨出来，微弱又朴素，水气氤氲，远涉重洋，却能让我感到前所未有的平静。

 

车窗外是哥谭市郊外冰冷的雨夜，我和Bruce并排坐着，陷入漫长的雨声里。

 

 

 

-

 

 

“那么，或许至少可以留下你的外套？”

 

 

Dick不必用药物撑过他的初次发情期。我这样告诉他时，男孩坐在床上睁大了眼睛，有点不知所措。“……什么？Bruce，天哪，我以为你不会同意……“

 

而我花了一点时间才完全反应过来他的意思。“抑制剂和alpha非此即彼”，他一定是这样坚信的。我得反思我对他在第二性别这方面的教育，一直以来想到的只是从外界手里保护他，却忽略了他该怎么去面对自己，那份躲不掉的生理冲动。

 

当然，我绝无可能同意任何alpha来帮助他——原因很复杂，至少目前没有合适的人选。我的意思是：“……不，Dick。发情期并不只有那两种选择。”

 

说实话，接下来的措辞让我有些吃力。我尽量用公事公办的语气，拼尽全力不让我的男孩感到害羞的尴尬。而他很配合，这让我松了一大口气。

 

我只是想告诉他，这一切只要用针对omega生理构造而制作的自慰工具和一些合成alpha信息素就可以完美应对。我不喜欢有人质疑我这方面的理论，作为一个资深omega，和一个身陷犯罪打击泥潭的战士。抑制剂对身体的损伤无可逆转且会导致抗药性，而与活生生的alpha发生肉体关系则会牵连更多棘手的问题，即使享受两性结合的愉悦是任何人与生俱来的权利，但那关乎情感，关乎理智，关乎软肋，我疲于再用长篇大论解释“交合”对人所能产生的那种惊人的影响力。这是我们夜间身份所带来的局限。

 

抚慰身体可以用道具，抚慰精神可以用合成信息素。这在我的可知范围内尚未发现缺陷，或许就是对我们而言渡过发情期的最好方式。

 

我一直希望Dick不会将性别分化所带来的这些当作累赘，正如我对自己的认可和乐在其中。我也比任何人都期待看到他将这个性别独有的美好发挥到极致的模样，却只能遗憾地把它封存在哥谭的夜空之下。我还能为他做些什么？

 

而我的男孩稍微红了一下脸，挠了挠后脑勺，坦然接受了一切。

 

“好的……好的，我想你一定是对的。……我很满意我的性别，说真的，它让我觉得自己像个大人了。”

 

我明白他想让我放心他对此没有任何负担，但他在紧张。他需要我，至少我认为（或说希望）他需要我，但不能确定他是否也认同这一点。我习惯于掌控他的一切，只是因为这样对他更好。

 

“Dick，看着我。”我靠近他，坐在床沿，望向那双有些雾气朦胧的蓝眼睛，“你会有足够的时间去了解自己的身体，不必担心，好吗，这没什么可怕。” Alf已经帮忙把他所需要的工具都检查清理过后放在了床头的小盒子里（他懂得使用方式吗，九成概率完全不会，我比任何人都清楚），特制的香薰也已经点起，含有适量alpha信息素成分。我递去一杯温水，眼看着他慢慢饮尽，他周身有些紊乱的气息昭示着之前那支应急抑制剂的效力正在渐渐退去。他靠在床头，被子盖过大腿，看起来那么青涩又漂亮，原本匀称纤细的肢体开始呈现一点成人化的线条。我恍惚记起他已过十七岁。

 

“你要留下来陪我吗？”

 

起初我以为他在赶我。我自以为是地默认他不会接受当着我的面做那些事，而我早晚会有干涉进来的理由。于是我连忙表态：“我当然会回避，Dick，这是你的隐私。”但我会守在门外不远处，如同看护宝藏的守财奴。

 

他却忽然垂下了眼睛，一副失落的样子。

 

“……是，Bruce。我想我能搞定一切。”

 

我已经起了身，回望着他，手掌轻拍他的肩膀做了最后的安抚。犹豫片刻后，我俯身亲吻他的额头，这在他十二岁之后便很少有。他眨了眨眼睛看向我，微笑起来。那时我才意识到他根本不想让我离开。

 

可他这次没有直言表达。

 

“……那么，或许至少可以留下你的外套？”

 

我低头望着那只捏住我衣角的少年的手，听见他这样轻声叹息。

 

“只有你的味道能让我平静，Bruce。”

 

 

 

-

 

 

我猜有些人会比较喜欢说，天哪亲爱的，只有你的味道能让我疯狂。

 

可我和Bruce平时已经够疯狂了。

 

你会说那件外套毫无意义。那上面满是晚宴里艳俗乏味的气息，还有他肆意喷洒的作伪香水。而让我想抓住不放的本应该只是他真正信息素的味道，雨水，大洋，维京时代的海风。

 

似乎Bruce也这样想。

 

“你不会喜欢我外套上的味道，Dick。”他舒展了眉头，温柔地看着我，低声像是劝解。

 

但我执意要留下一些与他有关的东西。我需要他的陪伴，说出来也不算丢人。

 

“反正无论如何你的味道总不会让我情况恶化不是么，你是omega，Bruce，我也是。”我大约有些局促，语气也烦躁起来。“我要独自把自己送上高潮，就在这个陌生的alpha信息素香薰的包围下吗？如果，如果……”

 

“Robin。”

 

他打断了我。我咽下唾液，感到他温暖的手指蹭过我的脸颊，抬起我的下巴。那声代号沙哑低沉，威压在上。这仿佛最庄重严肃的信号，短短两个音节点燃夜幕下那场圣战对我而言全部的意义，让我只能俯首听命。

 

“外套……那不是我的味道，你知道的。”他叹息道。

 

这差点就让我哑口无言，但莫名的情绪翻涌起来，让我忽然间有底气去垂头丧气地大声抱怨。“那或许你真该制一根加了自己信息素的蜡烛。”

 

他像是被逗笑了：“真可惜，但这次大概是来不及了。”

 

韦恩的笑声敲打着我的耳膜，让我的心率近乎疯狂。抑制剂的效力所剩无几，而我早先就被体液浸透的内裤还未来得及换下来，就被新涌出的黏液再次沾染。我本能地抓住他的手腕，像个落水的船员找到救命的浮板。而他竟把我拥进怀中。

 

“Dick。”谢天谢地他换回了这个称呼，声音在胸膛共鸣，让我禁不住阖上眼睛，巍巍颤抖起来。“我想我只能亲自做那根蜡烛了，对吗。”

 

“天哪Bruce……”

 

逐寸回返的情潮几乎让我在礁石上粉身碎骨。我把脸颊埋进他小腹处柔软的衣料，几乎发不出完整的音节，听起来就像哽咽。那里靠近他的下体，或许比之他全身上下无数的性感之处来讲不值一提，可那是真真切切的，与性有关的东西。那让我的全身都灼热到沸腾。

 

如果我那时睁开眼睛，就会惊讶地发现他的身体其实也早已对我做出了回应。

 

Bruce回护着我的后脑，把我按到床上，陷入绵软的被褥之间。他的嘴唇吻过我的耳廓，用他能想到最温柔亲密的方式安抚我的神经，低声呼唤我的姓名。

 

而我，居然还在怀疑自己不能向他“索取亲热”。

 

天知道那时我有多么懊恼，我本该是最了解他的人，至少是之一。

 

我忽然想明白我大可以去找一百万种借口试图说服Bruce留下来，而他选择留下来理由却永远只需要一个。

 

他爱我。

 

tbc.


End file.
